explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Firstborn
' |image= |series= |production=40277-273 |producer(s)= |story=Mark Kalbfeld |script=René Echevarria |director=Jonathan West |imdbref=tt0708716 |guests=James Sloyan as''' K'mtar/Future Alexander', Brian Bonsall as '''Alexander Rozhenko', Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor, Barbara March as Lursa, Joel Swetow as Yog, Colin Mitchell as Gorta, Armin Shimerman as Quark, Michael Danek as Kahless, John Kenton Shull as Molor and Rickey D'Shon Collins as Eric Burton |previous_production=Journey's End |next_production=Bloodlines |episode=TNG S07E21 |airdate=25 April 1994 |previous_release=Journey's End |next_release=Bloodlines |story_date(s)=Stardate 47779.4 |previous_story=The Maquis Part 1 |next_story=The Maquis Part 2 }} =Summary= Worf is excited that his son Alexander has reached the age for the first Rite of Ascension, a ceremony in which a young Klingon declares his intention to become a warrior. However, he is shocked and disappointed to learn that Alexander has no intention of becoming a warrior. Picard suggests it might help if Alexander knew more about his Klingon heritage, then makes arrangements for the ship to stop on Maranga IV so that Worf and his son may attend the festival of Kot'baval. At the festival, they participate in traditional Klingon battle play, and Alexander is enthusiastic. However, the day ends on a frightening note when three unknown, dagger-wielding Klingon assailants suddenly surround the pair. Before they attack, a strange Klingon appears and fires on one of the group. Alexander runs to safety, and after a brief struggle, the remaining assailants flee. The stranger calls himself K'mtar, a close friend of Worf's family who has been sent to protect them. Markings on a dagger left at the scene then indicate that the would-be assassins were sent by the Duras sisters, a rival Klingon family that may be attempting to take Worf's brother's Council seat. Later, K'mtar questions Worf about the wisdom of raising Alexander far from Klingon culture. Worf confesses that his son shows little interest in becoming a warrior, and K'mtar offers to help. He visits Alexander in his room at bedtime, where the boy admits how frightened he was that Worf would be killed. K'mtar reassures Alexander that if he trains to become a warrior, he will someday be strong enough to protect his father. Worf and K'mtar begin to teach Alexander to fight by recreating the previous day's assault in the Holodeck. Alexander holds his own at first, but backs off when he has a chance to kill one of the assailants. K'mtar angrily berates him, and the boy runs off. Later, K'mtar privately tells Worf that he thinks Alexander should be sent away to a Klingon training academy. When Worf refuses, K'mtar threatens to invoke ya'nora kor, a bid to take custody of Alexander away from Worf. Worf asks Troi's advice, and she tells him that Alexander's human side is just as important as his Klingon heritage. Soon afterward, Riker and the crew locate the Duras sisters and demand that they board the U.S.S. Enterprise. The sisters are enraged when they are accused of trying to assassinate Worf, and prove this fact when they point out that one of the markings on the dagger is a symbol for a child who hasn't even been born yet. Worf, hoping K'mtar can explain, is shocked to find him in Alexander's room preparing to kill the boy. Furious, Worf attacks him, after which K'mtar reveals that he is Alexander, and has come from the future. K'mtar explains that he grew up to be a diplomat instead of a warrior, and became the catalyst for Worf's murder 40 years later. Beside himself with grief, he decided to transport back in time and either change Alexander's ways or kill him. Realizing this really is his son, Worf is overcome with pride, and tells him the only way he can die an honorable death is knowing he allowed Alexander to accept his own destiny. The two embrace, and K'mtar leaves. Later, Worf approaches young Alexander with a new attitude, ready to let his son be who he wants. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # John A. Lang on Thursday, January 23, 2003 - 4:15 pm: HOW can the future Alexander be in the same timeline as the younger Alexander? I thought it was impossible for two people who are the same person but from two different timelines to be in the same timeline at one time. If it is possible, then perhaps this concept explains the whole Tasha Yar thing.... (She DID exist as a child AND as an adult in the Enterprise-C timeline. Is that what they are saying in "Yesterday's Enterprise"?) ScottN on Thursday, January 23, 2003 - 4:39 pm: Yep. Though not the Ent-C timeline, but the "modified" timeline after the Ent-C went back. ScottN on Thursday, January 23, 2003 - 4:41 pm: Where did you get that idea (That it was impossible for two people who are the same person but from two different timelines to be in the same timeline at one time)? See Relativity (VOY), and possibly Visionary (DS9) (the one where O'Brien is jumping around in time. See also Time's Arrow (TNG). Data is in the same timeline as his (soon-to-be-disconnected in our past but his personal future) head. Brian Fitzgerald on Thursday, January 23, 2003 - 5:07 pm: John, you're thinking of Timecop "same matter can't be in the same place at the same time". In most time traval theorys it would be possible to go back in time and see yourself as a child.LUIGI NOVI on Monday, February 03, 2003 - 2:04 am: Plus We'll Always Have Paris, Time Squared, Yesterday's Enterprise (which you mentioned, Brian), possibly Deadlock (VOY), and Endgame (VOY). ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, January 26, 2003 - 5:36 am: Picard says that, "Stellar Dynamics would like nothing better than a trip around the nebula." I don't remember hearing about this department before, are they connected to Stellar Cartography? ''Jesse on Wednesday, December 17, 2003 - 10:03 pm:'' It's a big ship, over a thousand people at any given time. Given the few times we've heard anything about the science department (we've never even met the science officer, if there is one) and its various units, it's perfectly reasonable that we wouldn't have heard of every single department. Also, cartography has to do with mapping. Stellar Cartography appears to get involved with mapping missions (as we've seen in several episodes in the past), whereas Stellar Dyamics seems like they'd be more interested in studying the process of how individual stars function.' # A Gentor is an advisor so trusted that he is considered a member of the family. So do Gentors suffer the same disgrace that several generations of a family would suffer if someone betrayed the Empire? '''It would depend on whether they were advising more than one family.' # KAM on Sunday, February 02, 2003 - 4:34 am: The knife is of the House of Duras, but there is no marking for Duras, however there is one for his father, Ja'rod. So why was it called the House of Duras instead of the House of Ja'rod.LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, February 02, 2003 - 9:12 am: Perhaps Ja'rod named the House after his son, to make sure his son would get ahead. ''Seniram 11:05, August 15, 2018 (UTC)''Or it was founded by another Klingon named Duras, and the name was kept to avoid having to keep changing it to match whoever was in charge due to internaL fueding! # John A. Lang on Sunday, February 02, 2003 - 1:19 pm: OK...The future Alexander presents the evidence of the assasination attempt...a knife from the house of Duras. It has the symbols of the indiviuals representing the house of Duras...including Lursa's son...who at this time is unborn. THE KNIFE IS A FAKE! Lursa DID NOT have a son...she died in "Generations". Anonymous on Sunday, February 02, 2003 - 2:51 pm: Sigh. 1. Generations took place months after this episode. 2. She said she was pregnant in this episode. She must have had the baby by Generations and either gave him to someone else or had someone watch him while she was off with Soran. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation